dxdfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Cosmic Entities
Cosmic Deities are an immensely powerful group of beings that exist throughout the whole of Creation. They were born after God began to create the Multiverse. Each deity came in with the concept they represented with Abyss, Eternity, and Infinity being the oldest representing, Void, TIme, and Space, respectively. The Cosmic Deities, long ago, came into war with a group of extradimensional beings created by God called the Leviathans. The war ravaged all of Creation and left many universes in ruins. Eons after the war, the Leviathans were once again released onto the world following the aftermath of the Armageddon. The Cosmic Deities interferred in Creation for the first time in billions of years. With their help, the United Armies of Earth managed to drive the Leviathans away and kill Jeff Bezos, the Alpha Leviathan and the strongest of the three Leviathan Titans. The Cosmic Deities reappeared during the War against Tathamet and assisted them in the final battle against her alongside the remaining two Leviathan Titans. History Characteristics According to Azrael, the Cosmic Deities came into existence in accordance with the concepts they represented with Abyss being the eldest and Pestilence being the youngest. They are the concepts they represent and not just mere representations meaning that they have no physical form and are wholly abstract. They are also powerful enough to create beings the likes of Great Red and Ophis. Powers and Abilities The Cosmic Entities are extremely powerful beings and wield immeasurable surpassing Ophis, Great Red, and Trihexa in power by a large margin. In fact, Ophis and Great Red are just Shards of the Cosmic Entities, Abyss and Cognition. The Cosmic Entities are embodiments of and are their respective aspects. *'Immense Strength': The Cosmic Entities possess presumably immeasurable amounts of strength. Even Ophis, the Infinite Dragon God, cannot hope to match them in strength. *'Mid-Tier Nigh Omnipotence:' Cosmic Entities possess levels of power that can be considered infinite. They possess the power to freely manipulate the concepts they are tied to a god-like degree. Even Ophis is just a small fragment of Abyss's vast power and self. They are forces of nature capable of effortlessly destroying the Earth and universes by themselves. Several records from the past societies that have been saved have recorded the destruction of entire worlds due to a battle between Eternity and Infinity. *'Omnificence Genesis': Cosmic Entities can create anything using their own essence. There is a drawback from this as their power can be significantly drained if they create something as massive as a multiverse, however, creating beings like Ophis and Great Red are trivial for them. *'Nigh-Omnipresence': As they are the concept, Cosmic Entities exist in almost everything that has to do with their presence. For example, Affection exists in all forms of emotion and Infinity exists in all levels of space and reality. *'Lower Nigh-Omniscience': Cosmic Entities are nigh omniscient to a lower degree. Anima, for example, can view all things and know all things through the use of Nature but she can only view the Physical and Spiritual realms. VS Battle Tiering Tier: '''High 1-B '''Name: The Cosmic Entities Origin: Highschool DxD Midnightverse Continuity Gender: '''Inapplicable (Can manifest as Male or Female) '''Age: '''As old as the Concept they embody '''Classification: '''Cosmic Entitiy, Multiversal Abstraction, Abstract Personification '''Powers and Abilities: '''Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Immortality (Types 1,3,4 and 9), Regeneration (High-Godly), Acausallity (Type 5), Self-Sustenance (Types 1,2, and 3), Abstract Existence (Type 1; The Cosmic Entities are archetypes, motifs, repeating wave functions that are interwoven into the very fabric of Creation itself. They are their concept in the most literal sense.), Conceptual Manipulation, Higher Dimensional Existence, Nigh-Omnipresence, Reality Warping, Elemental Manipulation, Mental Manipulation, Spatial Manipulation, Time Manipulation, Nothingness Manipulation, Calamity Control, Life and Death Manipulation, Hunger Manipulation, Biological Manipulation, Dream Manipulation, Fate Manipulation, Immunity to Soul Manipulation (They do not have souls), Resistant to Fate, Space-Time, Mental, and Elemental Manipulation '''Attack Potency: High Hyperverse Level (They are the literal embodiments of primal truths and concepts that are woven into the very fabric of Creation itself. Are equal to the Leviathan Titans which one alone can consume a vast majority of the Multiverse in an attempt to sate its ceaseless hunger. A battle between Infinity and Eternity can destroy the entire DxD timeline and all branching ones several times over.) 'Speed: '''Nigh-Omnipresent (They exist in all forms of the concept they embody across Creation) '''Striking Strength: '''High Hyperversal '''Lifting Strength: '''Immeasurable '''Durability: '''High Hyperverse Level '''Stamina: '''Infinite '''Range: '''High Hyperversal '''Intelligence: '''Lesser Nigh-Omniscient '''Weaknesses: '''None Notable '''Key: '''Cosmic Entities Cosmic Deities Abyss: Cosmic Deity of the Void Eternity: Cosmic Deity of Time Infinity: Cosmic Deity of Space and Dimensions Fate: Cosmic Deity of Fate and Destiny Cognition: Cosmic Deity of Knowledge, Thoughts, and Dreams Affection: Cosmic Deity of Emotions Alpha: Cosmic Deity of Genesis Omega: Cosmic Deity of Extinction Anima: Cosmic Deity of Nature War: Cosmic Deity of Conflict and Peace Famine: Cosmic Deity of Hunger Pestilence: Cosmic Deity of Disease Image Gallery byss.jpg|Abyss time.jpg|Eternity space.png|Infinity Destiny.png|Fate conflict.jpg|War hunger.jpg|Famine disease.jpg|Pestilence/Conquest genesis.jpg|Alpha extinction.png|Omega natureA.jpg|Anima emotion.jpg|Affection mind.jpg|Cognition Trivia *The Cosmic Deities are based on the Cosmic Abstracts from the ''Marvel ''Franchise and the Endless from ''DC comics. *Four of the Cosmic Deities are members of the Four Horsemen of the Apocalypse. *Abyss, Eternity, and Infinity are based on Dialga, Palkia. and Giratina. The three represent the aspects of Time, Space, and Void. **They also mirror Anui-El and Sithis. Abyss being Sithis, the concept of the Void, and Eternity and Infinity, being the concepts of Creation. Category:CrimsonSOng Category:Fanon Gods and Buddhas